Father's day for Ratchet
by Dragowolf
Summary: Sorry it's late.. couldn't be helped. So now that the Dinbots have done something for Wheeljack on Mother's day they know they had to do something for Ratchet on Father's day...


Sorry this is a little late but my beta had a paper to finish for school. So please forgive... that and I gave it to her a little late so she didn't have time to get it back to me before now... sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...

Beta reader is Lament of Meow. Give her a cheer!!

* * *

**Father's Day for Ratchet (Sequel to Mother's Day for Wheeljack)**

The Dinobots sat around in a circle, all of them with their thinking expressions on. They were tying to think of what to give to Daddy Ratchet, but so far they had all drawn blanks.

At first they thought they would give the same things to Ratchet that they gave to Wheeljack, but Swoop thought that would be a little tacky. He didn't think that Ratchet would like all the same stuff as Wheeljack. So they were back at square one: what were they to get Daddy Ratchet for Father's day?

"Me Slag don't know what to think, him Daddy Ratchet harder to get presents for the him Mama Wheeljack," said Slag sounding defeated.

Snarl nodded his head to show his agreement with his brother.

"Me Sludge say we need help. Maybe can find other Autobot that help us?" said Sludge.

"We Dinobots no need help from them Autobots. They just laugh and call us Dinobots bad names again," said Grimlock, he was still mad about the comments that some of the minibots had made about how stupid the Dinobots were.

"Maybe we should ask him Sparkplug what to get Daddy Ratchet," said Snarl.

"Why we ask human?" asked Slag, "Him is weak, weaker then Autobots."

"Him may be weaker but him Daddy to him Spike. Him Sparkplug know what Daddys like to get for Father's day," said Swoop. All the Dinobots looked at Swoop, and then at each other. That was a very smart idea.

"Me Grimlock say we Dinobots go find him Sparkplug for help," and with that all the Dinobots got up to find the unsuspecting human.

They found him in a different part of the base repairing some wiring that was easier for a human to get to then an Autobot. When Sparkplug heard and felt the stomping of the Dinobots' feet, he turned to see where they were coming from so that he could get out of the way. But to his shock, instead of going past him, the Dinobots came and stood around him in a circle.

Sparkplug looked up at the giant robots and did the only thing that came to mind, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Grimlock looked at the human and in his normal growl of a voice stated, "Us Dinobots need help. You Sparkplug will help us Dinobots, yes?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Asked Sparkplug, he was sure his hearing was off. Did the Dinobots just ask for help?

"Us Dinobots want to give him Papa Ratchet presents for Father's day just like us did for him Mama Wheeljack on Mother's day," said Swoop.

"But us Dinobots no can think of what to give," admitted Snarl, lowering his head to show his sadness.

"Will you Sparkplug help us Dinobots?" Ask Slugde "Please?"

The pleading look Sparkplug got from some of the Dinobots (there is no way that Slag nor Grimlock would beg anyone for anything) made him realize that if he didn't help these guys, then would very likely give him one of the biggest guilt trips he'd had in a very long time. Sparkplug agreed and was nearly made deaf by the cheer coming from the bots around him. When the Dinobots finally calmed down, they all got down to business and began to discuss what to give Ratchet for Father's day.

So, after much discussion and some suggestions from Sparkplug, the Dinobots had decided on what presents to give to Ratchet for Father's Day. Swoop was going to give Ratchet a new welder due to the fact that Ratchet's current welder was very, very old and not in the best of shape (Wheeljack would later be roped into helping to build the new welder, of course).

Sludge, who had noticed how much Wheeljack liked his card, decided to draw one for Ratchet. This one was going to be just like the one he had given to Wheeljack, with the Dinobots smaller then Ratchet. And when it was decided that Ratchet was going to get a card, then he would also need a bundle of flowers to go with it. Sparkplug wasn't sure where they had gotten that idea, but he wasn't about to argue. Snarl had volunteered to pick the flowers.

Grimlock and Slag were both having issues as neither of them could decide what to get for Ratchet. But, after much discussion with Sparkplug giving advice (and surprisingly the Dinobots listened to the human), Grimlock and Slag decided they would take several pieces from Grimlock's Decepticon parts collection and weld them together into a sculpture for Ratchet.

Upon hearing that all the Dinobots had an idea for a present, Sparkplug sent the Dinobots off to gather or make their presents. But he found that he couldn't help but chuckle as they walked off – this had reminded him of some of the presents that Spike had given him over the years.

A few days later, Ratchet was holding his bundle of red, white, and blue flowers while staring at the other presents that were given to him. He was not quite sure what to make of it, but he smiled at each of the Dinobots and thanked them. He was sure that at any moment his creations would burst from joy at hearing such praise from Ratchet. Wheeljack, on the other hand, was having a hard time not cooing over his creations and their thoughtfulness (and cuteness).

All in all, it was a good Father's day, and though Ratchet would never admit it (to anyone, not even his bondmate), he was very proud at how thoughtful his creations were being and couldn't wait to see what they got him next year for Father's Day.

Hope you like, please read and review!


End file.
